Soft tops for convertible vehicles are known in the art. Typically, an outer convertible soft top fabric may be stretched over a plurality of linkage parts. The linkage parts form a roof framework over the interior of the vehicle when in a closed (extended) position. The roof framework is displaceable between the closed position and an open (retracted/stowed) position, where all or a portion of a vehicle passenger compartment is exposed. In the open position, the soft top and roof framework can be stowed in a portion of the vehicle bodywork provided therefor at the rear of the vehicle. One example of such framework is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,677, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Also known in the art are tensioning bows, which form a portion of the plurality of linkage parts forming the framework. Tensioning bows ensure sufficient tension of the convertible soft top fabric in the closed position of the convertible top. Typically, a tensioning bow can be fixed to a portion of the convertible top fabric and tensions the convertible top fabric to provide appearance, aerodynamics and weather management comparable to a hard topped vehicle. Generally, tensioning bows are connected at their ends to main bearing units of the convertible top linkage assembly arranged respectively to the side or connected to further linkage elements of the convertible top and is forcibly guided in its motion by a mechanical coupling to parts of the convertible top linkage.